Danellia
Danellia is a nation that exists along the western coast of Ukes. Most of the nation's population consists of Danellians, a mixed ethnicity between the Saeorians found on the island of Saeoria and mainlanders or "Maeordivs". Danellia’s history and culture is heavily influenced by the Saeorians and the mainlanders. History Viceroyalty of Danellia (1023 CE to 1769 CE) The first Danellian state was formed in 1023 CE as the Viceroyalty of Danellia. This was formed as a result of the Saeorian Reconquista, which began in 852 CE. The name "Danellia" refers to Danell the Great, who was a Saeorian king that began the Saeorian Reconquista. Danell the Great also established the city of Cadiv in 971 CE, which would become the capital of Danellia, even to this day. During the later years of the Viceroyalty of Danellia, instability began to grow because of cultural and ethnic differences between the Danellians and their Saeorian rulers. Republic of Danellia (1769 CE to Present) In 1769, Saeoria granted the Danellians independence, forming the Republic of Danellia. Despite issues between each other in the past, Saeoria and Danellia still continue to have good relations between each other. During the 9 Years' War, Saeoria and Danellia participated in the Coaxis. The impact of the war can still be seen today, with memorials and monuments located throughout the nation. In Danellia, there are holidays celebrating the Saeorian Reconquista, the formation of the Viceroyalty of Danellia, and independence from Saeoria. There is also a holiday dedicated to honoring those who fought in the 9 Years' War. Culture Danellian culture has been influenced by many other cultures throughout its history. Danellian traditions contain many traces of Saeorian culture, along with traces from the mainlanders. Danellian art is heavily focused around hope, honor, courage, and pride. These values largely stem from the Saeorians. For example, many Danellian paintings and sculptures often depict Danell the Great and the Saeorian Reconquista, which was considered to be a time of rising up against the mainlanders who forced them off their homeland. Danellian music, however, contains much mainlander influence. Danellians are often known for their celebrations and festivals, which are usually filled with life and people. Geography & Climate Danellia is located along the western coast of Ukes. It borders the Markaz Sea to the west. Danellia’s climate is mostly tropical and humid with rainforests covering a large part of the nation. It’s coastline is known for being one of the most beautiful on Yuzoa, which attracts many tourists each year. Due to the tropical climate however, hurricanes often hit Danellia and other neighboring nations during hurricane season. The most deadly hurricane in recorded Danellian history was Hurricane Haellav, which made landfall in Danellia in 1945 CE, killing about 12,000 people and costing about 2 trillion Danellis (about 200 billion USD). Regions Danellia is divided into four regions. They are (from north to south) North Saeor, Iskar, Dansae, and South Saeor. The nation’s capital of Cadiv is located in the region of Dansae. Category:Civilizations Category:Modern